Main Page
Internal Links -Profile -Allies -Enemies -Civilian Acquaintances -Appearances -Chronology -Equipment -Controversy -Fandom -Games -Art -News Archive -Upcoming appearances/events -Media External Links Girl Wonder Even Robins News August 6th Robin #176 came out today. Not only did the inside prominently feature Steph, but the cover art had Stephanie on it as well, giving us a peak at what Freddie's Spoiler will look like: http://community.livejournal.com/scans_daily/5990392.html#cutid1 Scans provided by me ---- Auguest 18th The November solicit for Robin is out, and it mentions Spoiler. ROBIN #180 Written by Fabian Nicieza Art and cover by Freddie E. Williams II As the Gotham youth gangs run rampant and the "blue-flu" sweeps the indignant Gotham police force, Robin faces off against a surprising yet familiar foe. And what role does Spoiler play in this opponent’s grand scheme? On sale November 19 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US August 5th Newsarama has an interview with Fabian Nicieza regarding his plans for Robin as well as a five page preview to #176, coming out tomorrow. Both the interview and the preview feature Steph. Interview here Parts with Steph: NRAMA: Fair enough. So what can you tell us about #176? The cover there...does Tim find Batman? Does the Penguin find him? FN: Oooh, it comes out this week, what should I say, what should I say? I will say that Robin and Spoiler continue their hunt for Batman, but they may not be on the same page in their pursuit..... And we have a surprise revelation that could put a severe crimp in Tim’s love life. NRAMA: Robin #177 begins a multi-part storyline called “Search for a Hero.Broad strokes – we’re still a couple of months out, but what can you tell us about the arc? FN: ....Robin has to dive headlong into this boiling stew while he’s worrying about Spoiler continuing her own agenda, Jason Todd rallying the gangs and... a very unexpected surprise hits Gotham. ---- July 27th Sorry this is late. Robin #175 came out last Wednesday and prominently featured Steph: scans available here Also, the solicits for October show Stephanie will be in Robin #179: cover ROBIN #179 Written by Fabian Nicieza Art and cover by Freddie E. Williams II “Search for a Hero” continues as Robin tries to save one young boy from drowning in the tidal wave of gang warfare drenching a newly anarchic Gotham City. But why does Ragman not want the boy to be saved? And why is Spoiler paying a visit to the General? On sale October 15 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US Also, a reference to Stephanie was made in Ambush Bug Year None #1: click Um...that's all! ---- July 7th More answers about Steph from Nicieza (Most of these questions were actually asked by yours truly) 1. Steph's not going to become a villain is she? Sorry, I'm paranoid after what happened to Cass Cain, and the "different role" thing has my mind jumping to conclusions. Define villain? No. She won't be a villain or go through what Batgirl did. She will be forced into a role that places a lot of pressure on her relationship with Tim. Or, better said, sometimes love just isn't enough... 2. Will her former Robin-hood ever be mentioned or play into anything? Just curious, I don't mind if it's not. I don't know what you mean by that. 3. Will she appear in Robin #175 and #176? She was originally solicited to do so. She plays a very prominent role in #175-176.And resumes an important recurring subplot role thereafter. >>By my question I meant if the fact she was formerly Robin would be important in any way to upcoming storylines, since you mentioned you saw all the Robins as a tapestry. Oh, okay. Got it. No, Steph's time as Robin won't play an integral part in the storyline approach, since she will be more comfortable with the role of Spoiler, which I tend to take literally. >>Oh, and so, to echo Pepperspray, I guess Search for a Hero is going to start #177, instead of #178 like the solicits say? Yes. All previous solicits are changed. #175-176 are the R.I.P. issues by me and Joe Bennett. #177 starts Search For A Hero, with Freddie (wait til you see his first couple covers -- wow!). -- fabian >>Any chance we will ever see the villain Scarab again? '' (Scarab was actually one of Steph's villians as Robin) '''Scarab will be coming up shortly. ' Thread here Also, scans from The Titans Companion #2, where Chuck Dixon talked Steph http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i240/CircetheGreat/Other/titanscompanion0001.jpg Scan #1 http://i73.photobucket.com/albums/i240/CircetheGreat/Other/titanscompanion0003.jpg Scan #2 ---- July 6th Fabian Nicieza was kind enough to answer questions on his DC message board about his upcoming run on Robin. Here are the questions and answers relating to Spoiler: >>Please tell us that spoiler is not going to take over Robin comics. Beegs, the comic is called ROBIN. Spoiler will appear regularly, but in what context will surprise a lot of people, both those who like Steph and those who don't! >>will the Batgirl Spoiler friendship be addressed? Not immediately, Bizz. I just sort of got drop-kicked into all this, so I need to get a better pulse on upcoming Bat-family events, including Batgirl, at the same time as I'm trying to catch up on the schedule a bit. 3) A lot of stuff have been brought up recently: Tim's troubles with Zoanne, his (apparently founded) worries about Ives, the conflict with Violet -- who may be on the side of the angels, but doesn't seem to get along with Tim (though Steph might like her) -- corrupt cops, and, of course, Steph herself (and was that her working for Penguin in Gotham Underground? Because if there are two Spoilers running around...). Especially with RIP coming up, will you get a chance to address these plot threads, or will they dangle for awhile? Some will certainly be addressed, some won't necesarily "dangle" but might not need a clean "resultion" -- sometimes in life, things don't have tidy wrap-ups, especially regarding relationships. ' ''>>Is there going to be any more information on why Spoiler was working for Penguin? '''I'll figure it all out, but honestly, I haven't gotten all my issues of Gotham Underground yet. I was buying it up to issue #5 but then I began getting DC books for free (yay, a perk!) -- but... we get our copies a couple months behind so I'll have to fit all the pieces together as I go along -- but I will, since it all plays nicely into Spoiler's role as the series progresses... >>How will Tim and Stephanie's relationship evolve? I'm the guy who rung tragic, overwrought romance out of Justice and Firestar, Rogue and Gambit, Hawkeye and Moonstone, Cable and Deadpool, so I figure the signs are pretty clear about how they're going to evolve... it's gonna get interesting, that's for sure... ''' Thread here ---- '''June 22nd Sorry this news is late, but Fabian Nicieza was interviewed about his upcoming run on Robin. He is staying at least two arcs, and expressed interest in staying for as long as possible. He mentioned Spoiler: "Nicieza’s remarks sound like those of a new ongoing writer for “Robin” as opposed to a fill-in, as he has lots planned for the rest of 2008 and beyond. “Plans aren’t finalized yet, but I know Spoiler will be very heavily involved in the proceedings, though how she plays into things will surprise people,” said Nicieza" The link to the interview: Here Freddie E. Williams is also returning as the ongoing artist on Robin. Also, yours truly went to the Heroes Convention and asked Dan DiDio about the possibility of a Spoiler miniseries. DiDio said that one was not planned, but she will be a regular in Robin. He noted that Jann Jones liked the character and might push for a mini after she's done with Ambush Bug. Also, when questioned if Spoiler would be involved in Final Crisis, Jimmy Palmiotti said "Maybe." My full write up of the convention, including a conversation with Jann Jones where she assured me Spoiler was important to the DCU: here ---- June 16th According to the September solicitations (here) Fabian Nicieza will be writing Robin #177. It is unknown if he is the permanent writer for Robin or just a temp. It is also unknown what Stephanie's status concerning this issue is, though the summary does say "his place as sidekick and son, boyfriend and best friend thrown into turmoil" alluding to either Stephanie or Zoanne. ---- June 11th Gotham Underground came out today. Spoiler was not in it, but she did leave a note to the Penguin saying she was sorry for some reason. Also, in not so good news, Chuck Dixon (creator of Stephanie, writer of the Robin/Spoiler Special and current writer of Robin) is leaving DC Comics. Read about it here. The reason why is unclear, but it certainly leaves Stephanie's status in question. No replacement writer for Robin has been announced yet, or news on who, if anyone, will write the Spoiler miniseries after this development. ---- June 4th The Robin/Spoiler Special came out today and it was Steph-tastic! Some Scans ---- June 1st: I just found out this is slated for the release in November: ROBIN: VIOLENT TENDENCIES TP Writers: Chuck Dixon and Keith Champagne Artists: Chris Batista, Cam Smith, Rafael Albuquerque, Victor Ibáñez and Derec Donovan Collects: ROBIN #170-174, the ROBIN/SPOILER SPECIAL and ROBIN ANNUAL #7 $17.99 U.S., 160 pages ---- May 30th: ''' A couple days ago, Batman #667 came out. It included a cameo of Steph's memorial case, in the ACTUAL BATCAVE. This is weird, considering we just got her back to life and an explanation for why she doesn't have a memorial, but still cool. Besides, Grant Morrison cares not about puny continuity! There's also Pre-Crisis Jason's costume there, regular ripped-off-corpse Jason costume, and apparently Dick's duds. 5th scan second panel: Here I just noticed there's an empty case. It's like...he's saving one for Tim or something. That is INCREDIBLY CREEPY. ---- '''May 21st...SO AWESOME! Robin #174 came out today. scans available here SHEEEEEE'S BACK! ---- May 19th: Why...do birds...suddenly appear... Cover of Robin #177 ROBIN #177 Written by Chuck Dixon Cover by Freddie E. Williams II Art by Rick Leonardi & Lorenzo Ruggiero Facing some of the toughest criminals and monsters known to man is nothing compared to dealing with your on again/off again, back-from-the-dead girlfriend’s enraged deadbeat dad! A not-so-happy reunion puts Robin between Spoiler and Cluemaster and this time, he’s not so easy to get rid of. On sale August 20 • 32 pg, FC, $2.99 US ...I believe any lingering doubts I had have just been put to rest. YESSSSS! ---- May 14th Despite being on the cover, Spoiler didn't actually appear in this week's Gotham Underground. She has, however, appeared to have abandoned Penguin at a crucial point in his plan, meaning she was probably undercover. I don't know, nothing in that series makes the slightest bit of sense anyway. Let's just wait for next week.